


Gifts

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wants advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet is brought to you by my boredom on the train. Thanks to [](http://andeincascade.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**andeincascade**](http://andeincascade.dreamwidth.org/) for beta!

"Hey, Elaine!"

Elaine turned around to see Ray Vecchio. "Hi, there! I was hoping I'd run into someone I knew."

"You're at the 1-8 now, right?"

"Yeah." Elaine waved the stack of files she was carrying. "Thought I was done with running errands like a civilian aide, but I guess not."

"Stuck doing grunt work, huh? Don't worry, you'll work your way up. Want to grab a coffee?"

Elaine glanced at her watch. "Yeah, sure."

The coffee in the break room was as bad as she remembered, but it wasn't like it was better at the 1-8.

"So what's up here?" she asked.

"Not much. Same old, you know, but it's kind of a relief."

Elaine nodded. She bet it was. She didn't know much about Ray's undercover, but she could guess.

"So--you and Frannie are spending a lot time together, huh?"

"Yeah," Elaine said cautiously.

"You getting her anything for her birthday? See, I never know what to get her." Ray continued. Elaine breathed out. Not that talk, then.

"A hat?" she couldn't resist saying.

Ray snorted. "Funny. Anyway, I tried getting her make-up once, but it was apparently the wrong color. Frannie didn't say so, but Ma and Maria did." Ray shook his head. "God, my family can be cruel."

Elaine stifled a smile at the thought of Ray, befuddled by miles of make-up choices. "Yeah, I get you. My dad is really hard to get presents for, too."

"What are you getting her?"

Elaine bit her lip so that she would not accidentally say _a pink sparkly strap-on_ , even though it was true. "Um, well. I'm going shopping this afternoon. I can look for something for you, if you want."

"That’s great! Thanks, I owe you one."

Elaine grinned. "I'll collect on it."


End file.
